Si tout ne pouvais être qu'un rêve
by Amethyste-gracieuse
Summary: ItaSasu, Sasuke part pour Oto, et alors que tout dans sa tête est brisé il le rencontre, encore une fois...


**_Ceci est un Oneshot YAOI :_**

Les personnages principaux sont Itachi et Sasuke.

_Si tout ne pouvais être qu'un rêve_

La pluie tombait sans cesse depuis de longues minutes, celles-ci s'allongeaient de plus en plus en mesure que Sasuke avançait dans ce chemin sinueux. Où était parti le jeune arrogant qui ne cessait de rabaisser ses proches ? Allez savoir… Ce n'était plus le jeune prodige des Uchiwa qui marchait sous cette pluie glacial, les vêtements collants à sa peau et les larmes coulant amèrement le long de ses joues pales. Ce soir il était un enfant torturé, qui partait offrir son corps en échange de sa vengeance… Ce soir il venait de se battre contre Naruto, son meilleur ami et ce soir, il plongeait dans les ténèbres, embrassant le fruit défendu que lui offrait Orochimaru avant de lui prendre le dernier souffle d'humanité qui lui restait.

_Ce soir un enfant allait disparaître_

L'éclat de fierté et d'intelligence avait déserté les deux onyx, laissant place à un vide presque palpable. Oui ce soir il savait que tout était fini, qu'il ne pourrait faire marche arrière et que ce soir il allait faire un grand pas vers sa vengeance.

Une tempête faisait rage, Sasuke se demanda vaguement où était Naruto, et surtout s'il allait bien, si quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé, et avait pris la peine de recueillir ses précieuses larmes qui coulaient le longs de ses joues. Si quelqu'un le laisserait vivre.

Un mince filet de fumée sortait de sa bouche, il faisait de plus en plus froid en mesure qu'il avançait, comme si le temps lui-même lui disait que c'était vain, que rien ne bon n'en ressortirait… mais il était trop difficile d'abandonner, ou de faire marche arrière, maintenant fallait qu'il avance.

_Ce soir un enfant allait disparaître _

Ses dernières illusions s'envolaient, son âme d'enfant se consumait, accablée par de trop nombreuses souffrances, et le destin tragique qu'avait été la famille Uchiwa. Etrangement ce n'était pas les rires claires des enfants ni le brouhaha joyeux des membres de la famille qui lui manquait mais plutôt cette pale imitation d'une vie parfaite, où se tramait cependant des complots et des coups bas par milliers, car il le savait. Les Uchiwa n'étaient pas la pureté, ils agissaient dans l'ombre en quête du pouvoir. C'était ça être Uchiwa. Peut-être d'ailleurs était-ce cette envie quête qui le poussait ce soir à tout abandonner, à tout perdre.

_Ce soir un enfant va disparaître._

Un étrange bruit planait aux cotés de Sasuke, il l'avait d'abord ignoré, se sentant invulnérable dans son action, pensant que personne n'oserait s'en prendre au nouveau disciple du serpent, de cet homme qui inspirait autant la crainte que le dégoût. Mais une silhouette s'entêtait à rester a ses cotes, mais indéfinissable… ni dangereuse, ni amicale, neutre peut être…

Sasuke reprit vite son air de jeune arrogant et d'une voix glaciale, une voix impérieuse s'adressa à la forme cachée.

« Qui est là ? »

La forme s'arrêtait et le vent sembla s'éteindre. Sasuke retient un frémissement, c'était lui, il reconnaissait cette ambiance, cette émanation si caractéristique de_ lui _.

« Itachi »

L'aîné sourit, un sourire cruel, mais surtout moqueur, cependant il était trop tôt, il le savait. Mais voire sa chair et son sang partir vers Orochimaru le désolait, surtout qu'il trouvait ce serpent des plus répugnant et savait parfaitement le premier projet de celui-ci vis-à-vis de Sasuke, et faut dire ce n'était pas difficile de savoir.

« Tu choisis le mauvais chemin »

Itachi de toute sa hauteur toisait Sasuke du regard, cherchant à ranimer ses yeux, rien qu'un instant. Sasuke ne le savait pas, mais Itachi lui avait laissé la vie pas par haine, ni par pitié, seulement pour préserver ce lien, l'unique lien qui le rattachait à son passé, à l'amour qu'il avait porté aux siens, et c'est ce lien qui constituait sa faiblesse autant que sa force.

« la ferme ! »

Sasuke se jeta sur Itachi, la différence de force oublié, la tristesse, la peine, l'amertume, tous ces sentiments à connotation trop douce ne suffisaient pas à faire flancher Itachi qui continuait de sourire en esquivant ses coups avec une facilité horrible.

Nan, la jalousie, l'envie, la passion, oui il le savait depuis toujours qu'il avait eu une admiration trop excessive envers son grand frère, et que ça avait finalement conduit à une sorte d'amour, une envie charnel impossible à assouvir, et là il sentait son parfum tandis que les coups se multipliaient.

« je te hais »

Tout comme je t'aime…

Sasuke continuait inlassablement a frapper Itachi, qui arrêtait toujours les coups, le repoussant quelques fois. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage, toute la souffrance de ces années de solitude, sa bataille contre Naruto qui venait de l'achever, et ce vide, ce vide dans son cœur qu'il ne supportait plus, personne n'était là, personne.

Toujours ce sourire…

« Arrête »

Sasuke releva la tête, et vit que le visage d'Itachi n'était pas si impassible que ça, ses yeux profonds renfermaient aussi une solitude. Rien qu'un instant l'envie de combler ce vide les pris…

Sans rien dirent il s'enlacèrent, mêlant leur bouche dans un baiser sauvage.

Ils savaient tous les deux que cette nuit serait l'unique, la seule, mais inoubliable instant où la vengeance et la solitude disparaître dans les bras de l'autre.

_Ce soir un enfant a disparu._

Premier oneshot, voulez-vous une suite ?

J'aime beaucoup Itachi, c'est un personnage que je trouve très mal traduit souvent dans les fanfics, je dis pas bien sur que je l'ai bien retracé ici, je suis loin d'être une professionnelle et je l'assume.

Mais je trouve que les « je t'aime » ne vont vraiment pas à ce perso, enfin ce n'est que mon avis.

Sur ce j'espère que la lecture vous a plu et que les fautes ne vous sautent pas trop aux yeux.

Sasuke ici déprime, mais je pense vraiment qu'après le combat contre Naruto il devait pas être beaucoup mieux.

A bientôt


End file.
